The Shadow Alchemist
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Edward meets a girl who claims to know him and is shocked to find out that Ed can't remember her! Al, Mustang, and Hawkeye can't seem to remember either. Read to find out who exactly this girl is and why is so upset with Ed for not remembering her. What kind of adventure will Ed have unlocking the memoris behind this girl.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Shadow V.S Fullmetal

*Edward 14, Alphonse 13, Shadow 15*

Edward P.O.V

I ducked as her sword swung out at me. I rolled by and came up behind her trusting my automail arm out at her. She quickly spun around and blocked with her sword.

"You not half bad for a girl," I taunted ad I lashed out again.

The girl blocked my attack again with her speed and jumped back to a safer distance.

"You not bad yourself for one so short," she taunted back getting on my nerves.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

I charged for her again and this time I landed a hit. The blade on my automail arm ripped through the fabric on her sleeve only to reveal metal in place of flesh. She jumped back looking surprised and I stood where I was in shock. This girl had and automail arm like I did. I watched as she tore the sleeve all the way off discarding the now useless fabric.

"It's about time you landed a hit little man."

Her words brought me back to the fight and I charged yet again.

"CALL ME SHORT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

She blocked again with her sword and jumped back like she had been doing all day. The only difference was the distance of her jump. She had only backed up a little bit after I struck out but this time she had jumped back a lot further.

"Sorry Fullmetal but I think it's time I was on my way."

At first I wasn't sure what she meant but then she slammed her hand to the ground. There was a sudden wind and she began to disappear as if she was being blown away by the wind. I began to step towards her but then she was finally blown away into the shadows. The only thing left of her was a black feather lying on the ground where she once stood. I picked up the feather to find a piece of folded paper underneath. I unfolded the paper and read its contents. The writing inside said, 'we will meet again soon Fullmetal come back here in one year if you want a rematch.' Al came up behind me to and read the note over my shoulder.

"Are you going to come back here then brother?"

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it. What was with that girl anyways? She came out of nowhere challenging me to a fight and then disappears when she doesn't feel like fighting anymore! I held up the black feather and sighed.

"I don't know Al I just don't know."

Author's Note***

How is this mysterious girl you ask? And why is she picking on our dear Edward. The Next chapter explains why so stick around.

This is my first FMA fanfic and I debated on whether to follow the story line or not and I finally decided not. This story follows my own series of events so you don't know what to expect ;)I hope you enjoy this and stick around for the rest of the story

-Masamune Uchiha


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Failed Memories

*Edward 15, Alphonse 14, Shadow 16*

Shadow P.O.V

I was leaning against the wall in the alley waiting as time went by. This was the very spot in which I had fought the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. It had been a year since then and I had been waiting here to see if he would accept the offer I made him that day. I was looking up at the sky watching the clouds as they rolled by. Suddenly I heard a clanking noise from down the street. As I looked around the corner I saw someone in a large suit of armor headed my way along with a certain small blonde. I stepped out into the street a smile playing across my lips.

"I was beginning to wonder if I was going to see you today Fullmetal."

He stopped when he was only a few feet away from me a confident grin on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar black feather. He held the feather out to me and I took it back.

"I'm glad you came but I didn't really ask you here to fight again. I was hoping we could talk…that is if it's alright with you Fullmetal."

His eyebrow twitched a little in annoyance and he crossed his arms looking up at me.

"Enough with the Fullmetal crap I have a name."

I laughed a little. Irritating him was just too easy.

"I'm well aware of that Edward Elric," I said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Again it seemed as though I had irritated him. He almost seemed to growl at me.

"If you knew my name than why haven't you used it."

"Because it's fun to aggravate you Fullmetal," I said with a smirk on my face.

He sighed heavily in defeat. He moved over to lean against the wall crossing his arms again and glaring at me.

"Could you tell me your name at least?"

I looked at him shocked my mouth opened slightly and my eyes wide. I couldn't believe he had just asked me that!

"EDWARD ELRIC DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!"

I mentally slapped myself for yelling. He stood there looking at me like I was insane for a few minutes until he finally said, "Hmmm annoying, rude, long black hair, silver eyes, and an overall irritating attitude…..nope I have no idea who you are."

I couldn't believe it! Edward had actually said he had no clue who I was! He didn't remember me at all! I thought for sure that by calling him Fullmetal he would know.

"Riley…..Edward it me Riley," I almost pleaded.

He shook his head at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

I fought back the urge to cry. I just couldn't believe he could forget me after only a couple years. I had meant so much to him back then and now he doesn't even remember my name.

"I just don't understand Ed….. how do you forget someone after only four years?"

His eyebrow knit together in thought. I could tell that he was trying very hard to remember but he just looked up at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry I really am but I just don't remember."

I turned to Al who had been quietly standing next to his brother. I walked over to him and asked, "You remember me don't you Al?"

He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry but I don't."

Even Al couldn't remember who I was! I didn't understand. The three of us had done so much together. The two people I couldn't wait to see again didn't know me. They were my best friends….. how could this happen! I had gone to the State Alchemist HQ to talk with Roy Mustang and Hawkeye. I had gone to catch up with them after being gone for so long but they hadn't remembered me either. Then I saw Ed and Al as they were walking to the library's 1st branch and I began to spar with them. I left soon after since there were things I needed to take care of so I arranged this meeting. I thought for sure that at least Edward would know who I was but it seemed like I didn't exist anymore. What could possibly be going on!

Authors Note***

Hmmmm do I have you all thinking now? Who is Riley you wonder. What is going on? And what dose she mean when she says that she use to mean a lot to Ed? These are all good questions but I shall answer none at the moment. After all if I told you then you wouldn't read now would you?

More to be reveled as Ed starts his journey to uncover these lost memories.

-Masamune Uchiha


End file.
